Rekindled
by MrsPaulSlater
Summary: Summary inside. R&R PaulSuze CHAPTER 6 IS UP! It looks like I might not be able to get the epolouge up before I have to leave, so enjoy this chapter and reveiw!
1. Home

**Disclaimer: Unless otherwise stated, I have no idea what I'm talking about.**

_**Rekindled**_

_Summary: Five years after graduating and going back to New York, Suze comes back to Carmel-by-the-Sea for her Five Year High School Reunion. While there, who should she bump into but Paul? Her feelings for him, aside, Paul's attraction to Suze have suddenly been rekindled. Can he make her feel the same way before she goes back to New York? Or will she walk out of his life forever?

* * *

_

Chapter 1 - Home

As I sat looking down from the plane at the beautiful ocean I fell in love with eight years ago, I tried to calm the butterflies that were fluttering angrily around my stomach.

Deep breath, Suze. Come on, nothing to be worried about. You are more mature now then when you left Carmel. Jesse probably won't even still be at your house.

But what if he is? I argued with myself. How am I supposed to keep myself from falling back in love with him now?

It doesn't matter; you are older and over Jesse.

"Please buckle your seatbelts, the plane will be landing soon," a voice of one of the stewardesses said. I did just that and waited for the plane to land. I felt the thump as the wheels hit the ground. The plane slowed to a complete stop and all around me, the hustle and bustle of people egger to get off the plane soon filled my ears. I just sat there. I took a deep breath and stood up, grabbed my bags from the overhead container, and shuffled out into the terminal.

"Welcome home, Susie!" My mother said engulfing me in a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"Mom," I said as she let me go, "I saw you at Christmas time."

"I know, but that was so long ago."

"Mom, six months ago is not a long time," I said turning to hug Andy. He swallowed me in the biggest bear hug, nearly crushing my bones. When he finally let go, I said, "So, when are Brad and Kelly getting here?"

"Oh," Andy said, "they've been here for nearly a week now."

"Is Kelly still aloud to fly?"

"They drove here from L.A. It must have been hellish for Kelly, sitting down so long in her third trimester. Can you believe it? I'm going to be a grandma soon! I can hardly wait!"

Yes, that's right, one of my brothers actually reproduced. Shocking, I know, but what can you do?

"So," I asked as we stepped out of the terminal and into the hot California sun, slipping on my sunglasses, "Are Brad and Kelly staying at the house?"

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, he is having somebody over from dinner tonight to go over some plans."

"Somebody drove all the way down from L.A. just to have a business dinner at our house? I guess that means business is going well."

"Well, actually," my mom said, "he had come down for the reunion. He went to school with you."

"Oh, really? Who is it?"

"We also," Andy said suddenly, "cleaned up your room so that you could stay there. We figured you would like that."

"Oh, my room? That's great." My room? No, that wasn't great. Jesse could be in my room. But maybe not. Maybe he is staying with Father Dominic at the rectory. Maybe he moved on. Maybe, I'm just overreacting and have nothing to worry about and should chill.

By the time we got home, I was praying for my old room. I just wanted to sleep. I hadn't been to sleep since three that morning. It was now nearing five.

As we walked in the house, immediately bombarded by, what seemed like, a huge, screaming bouncing bump. I soon realized that it was my very excited, very pregnant sister-in-law.

"Suze!" she screamed trying to hug me. But her unborn child was posing some kind of a problem.

"Kelly, it's so good to see you. You look so beautiful."

"Suze," she said dragging me into the kitchen, showing me a large black rock with a suspicious cake-like shape to it. "Look what I did. It is the first cake that I have ever baked."

"It looks delicious." Dear God, please save me from this string of lies I have entangled myself in.

"We are having it for dessert," she said as she slathered more frosting on the somewhat crumbling cake.

All I could do was smile. "Well, you know, I really need to shower and unpack. So if you'll excuse me…"

"Okay, but dinner is at six, so don't take all night."

I walked upstairs and into my room and shut the door. I saw that Andy had put my suitcases in the room already and bent over to get some clothes to wear tonight. As I stood up straight again, I looked around the room. It was still pink, slightly faded from the sun, but still the room I left five years ago. My room.

Except, it had never been my room. Not really. It was Jesse's room. I mean it had been for over one hundred and fifty years before I moved here. I couldn't just up and claim it as my own.

Jesse. I thought about Jesse. About that day in the graveyard. When he kissed me. His kisses were heavenly. I thought about all the times he saved my life. About how angry he'd made me. About how happy he'd made me.

And, in one sweeping wave of emotion, I started crying. Sobbing, even. I didn't feel like I would ever stop. How dare he be dead? How dare he let me fall in love with him! I tried not to. He was always around too much. He was such a…

I was being irrational, I decided. I was going to take my shower now.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. I took off my clothes and tossed them into a pile behind the door. As I stood below the hot rush of water, I decided that I was done with Jesse. Stupid boys were for stupid girls. And I was not a stupid girl. It had been, after all, more than five years since I'd seen him. Why should I be in love with someone who doesn't even bother to show up and say 'Merry Christmas' once a flipping year? Fine I could be just as petty as Jesse. I'm glad that he didn't want to talk to me. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure that I would talk to him, even if he was here.

Refreshed and ready for what ever the world threw at me, I stepped out of the shower, dressed, blew dry my hair, and walked out into my bedroom to put on some makeup. As I stood in front of the mirror applying my beauty products, I noticed behind me a glimmer that looked oddly like a ghost. I very familiar ghost, too, I might add. Jesse to be specific. But I didn't care. I was going to continue applying my makeup and not care that Jesse was there at all. I saw him walk around the room inspecting the foreign suitcases. When he finally turned around, I couldn't help but notice him get noticeably paler. And I would be lying if I said that it didn't bring a smile to my face.

"Su-Susannah!" He asked it as if he wasn't sure it was me.

I turned around and smiled, "In the flesh." I don't know where I had found the courage to say something so snooty to Jesse de Silva. But I hope that the power stayed with me, because if not, I could totally start crying again. And that would be very bad.

He walked over to me and put one single hand on my face as if he wasn't sure that it was me. But it was. And he was him. "I missed you," he said softly.

I could feel myself melting into his touch. Focus, Suze, focus. He broke your heart. You have to get over him.

I grabbed his hand. I shook it like we were in a business meeting. "How have you been, Jesse?" I let his hand go and turned back around, all the while coaxing my self: Be strong Suze. Don't give in. He's not worth it.

"Susannah, I missed you. Don't be like that."

"Really? Because, you for somebody who can just pop up anywhere he feels like, you sure as hell made yourself seem scarce." Good, Suze. You don't need him.

Jesse took a step closer to me. We were now so close that every time he inhaled, I could feel his chest on my back and his breath on my neck. "I'm sorry. I really am," he said. "But it's not like I didn't want to see you. It's just; I didn't think that you'd want to see me."

"Not want to see you?" I said turning around, causing him to step back a little. "Jesse, I loved you. It tore me apart everyday when I woke up and my window was open. Or you just weren't there. I loved you and you didn't seem to care about me at all." I had to get away from Jesse before I started crying. I looked at the clock. 5:55. "And now if you will excuse me, I have a dinner to get to." I turned and walked out of the room.

I arrived downstairs just in time to see the dinner guest walk in the house. My house. Paul Slater just walked back into my house without so much as batting an eye lash. That stupid piece of shit.

"Oh, Susie," my mother said. My mother whom I had trusted with my life for nearly eighteen years of it, my life, that is. My mother who just let that piece of scum back into my life almost like she hadn't know that she was doing it. "Oh, Suze," she said, "you're just in time for dinner. You do know Paul Slater, right?" She walked off into the kitchen to help Kelly and Andy move dinner into the dinning room.

Paul looked up –I was still on the stairs- at me and smiled that same smile that he smiled so many times at me. His eyes were still that icy blue that could freeze the blood in my veins. But his features, his Adonis-like features, had matured. He looked so much more mature. So much cuter. I wanted to jump his bones and kill him at the same time. I didn't know feelings like that were possible. Oh, how I hated him.

"Suze," Paul said his voice could still charm the meanest snake. "It's so nice to see you. How long has it been now?"

"Oh, not long enough, I'm sure."

"Why, Suze, I'd be careful if I were you. Somebody might think that you don't like me."

"Well, that somebody would be right."

The smirk slipped slightly from his face. He almost looked hurt. Almost. "Come on, Suze," he said pleadingly, "It has been more than five years now. Grow up. I'm sorry I acted that way. I really am."

"Cut the shit Paul. You haven't changed."

"Yes, I have."

"Please. I don't like being lied to. So, do me a favor, and stop," I walked away into the dining room. I knew that I couldn't hide from him. Not when he had actually been invited into my house. But I could at least escape him for a short time.

"Suze," Brad said, this being the first time he'd seen me. "It's so great to see you. How've you been?"

"Good and you?"

"Really great. Have you seen Kelly? She is huge. But don't tell her that, I did and I slept on the couch for a week."

"I know. I saw her and the first thing I thought was 'Wow, a woman actually let one of my brothers touch her.'"

Brad just looked snidely at me. "Well," he said, "Has my sister let any man touch her?"

I was just about to tell him that, if fact, yes, I did have a very serious relationship with a man that I worked with –I was just going to fail to mention that we broke up about a month ago- when Paul walked in saying, "I sure hope not. I would surly be heartbroken if I found out that my Suze didn't wait for me." He tried to put his arm around my shoulders but as he did, I grabbed his hand and twisted it in mine until I thought that he had gotten the picture.

"Brad," I said, "why didn't you tell me that you were working with this piece of shit excuse for a man?"

"Come on now, Suze, cut me some slack," Paul said holding his hand close to his chest. "You don't know how much I've changed in five years."

"Yeah, really Suze," Brad said, "Paul's a great guy. Just give him a chance. I mean, after all, he is my partner in business, it's not like you ever going to get rid of him."

"Fine, I can see that I'm not going to win on this. I don't care. You believe what you want to believe, and I'll believe whatever I want to, too," I said, sitting down at the table as Kelly brought out the steaks. Paul sat next to me.

"But Suze," Paul said looking at me, "what you believe isn't right. Give me a chance to change your mind. Please?"

I ignored him by pretending to be fascinated with the butterfly outside the window.

"Give it up man," Brad said, "If Suze doesn't want to believe it, she's not gonna."

"I second that," my mom said sitting down next to Paul. I ignored them all. I just watched as Andy sat down at the head of the table next to my mom. I also watched Kelly as she waddled into the room and sat down next to Brad.

Andy took a steak from the serving plate and put it down on his own, plate, that is. He passed it to my mother, who took her own steak off the plate, and passed it to Paul. Paul took his own off the serving plate, laid it on his plate then took another steak of the plate and laid it on mine. I glared at him. He smiled and passed the plate to Brad.

Dinner was a mostly quiet affair. The only people really talking were Brad and Paul, who were discussing there business deals. So, except for the occasional, "Pass the salad," nobody else really talked.

Paul didn't try anything for most of dinner. At least not until Kelly got up and waddled into the kitchen; at which time he tried three or four times to put his arm around me. It was really getting on my nerves.

And it wasn't until Kelly waddled back out of the kitchen, with six small plates, a knife and the cake, that I remembered that we were supposed to eat the cake! Maybe I should fake sick and get out of eating it. But Kelly had looked so happy when she'd shown me the cake. I guess that I would just get over it and eat it. I'll just ask for a small piece.

Which is what I got. A small piece, that is. And it was absolutely disgusting. But I could bare it. Kelly was so happy.

After dinner, I offered to clear the table. Paul offered to help. Nobody said anything. Nobody tried to save me. My family doesn't love me at all. Not if they were willing to just leave me alone with some psychopath. But, like I ate the cake, I would clear the table, and if Paul tried anything, I would stab him with a steak knife.

We took all of the dishes into the kitchen and cleared them all off into the disposal. Then I started the hot water running, put the plug in the bottom of the sink, and put the soap in.

"I," Paul said walking up to the sink, "will wash the dishes." He started putting dishes in the hot water. He turned off the running water and plunged his hands into the water. He quickly pulled them back out. "Damn, Suze," he said. "What are you trying to do? Give me third degree burns?"

"That's how hot the water is supposed to be. Would you like me to do it?"

"No, I'll do it. I just wasn't expecting it to be that hot."

"Well, now you know. Can we get on with it please?"

Paul glared at me but started washing the dishes. We were quiet for a while, just washing the dishes and putting them into the dishwasher.

Paul quickly pulled his hand out of the water and started swearing.

"What is your problem?" I asked him.

"I hurt myself. I must have cut my finger on one of those steak knives."

"Well, come here. Let me see it." I looked at the hand that Paul had placed in mine. It hardly broke the skin. So much for men being strong and macho. "Well," I said, "it's not anything deadly. I mean, I'm sure that you'll live but…"

But I never finished telling Paul that he wasn't going to die. Because, right then, he leaned forward and kissed me.

* * *

AN: I'm finished with chapter one. I hope that you liked it. Chapter two will be along shortly. And speaking of short; Chapter 2 -which will be called Home will be short. I can't give you a preveiw because it would give away the entire chapter. But I will come quicker than you think. Reveiw! Tell me what you think! I don't mind flames.

xoxo,

Rubber


	2. Stupid Boys

**Disclaimer: Unless otherwise stated, I have no idea what I'm talking about.**

**Rekindled**

_Summary: Five years after graduating and going back to New York, Suze comes back to Carmel-by-the-Sea for her Ten Year High School Reunion. While there, who should she bump into but Paul? Her feelings for him, aside, Paul's attraction to Suze have suddenly been rekindled. Can he make her feel the same way before she goes back to New York? Or will she walk out of his life forever?_

Chapter 2: Stupid Boys

* * *

Paul had become a better kisser in five years. It was all making my head spin. There was like a war going on in my head. It was the same war that went on every time Paul kissed me. Part of me wanted to stab him with the steak knife he'd just cut himself with and part of me wanted to let go of his hand and run mine through his silky looking hair. But if I did the latter, I might get blood on me, and I don't care how cute or good a kisser you are, that is just gross.

But while I was still trying to decide what to do, Paul pulled back and cut my little taste of heaven short. He looked at me with a look that suggested so much that it made my face burn red. I looked away. Paul just started washing dishes again like nothing. How could he do that like it hadn't affected him at all? God, he made me so angry.

Something jolted me out of my reverie. That stupid prick was trying to hand me more dishes! And he was smirking like it was nothing! Oh, I couldn't stand him. We finished the dishes quickly. I started the dishwasher. "I'm going to my room," was all I said to him before I turned around and started walking upstairs.

"Suze, wait!" Paul said, following me. "I didn't me to piss you off." I kept walking. Paul kept following me. This guy just does not know when to stop. He followed me all the way up to my room trying to apologize.

As soon as I was in my room, I shut and locked the door. Jesse was still there. He made a move to come over and talk to me but I turned around. Paul was standing outside the door knocking on it. These men were going to drive me insane. I had to get away. I walked into the bathroom and shut that door. I just had to get some air. I hate boys. I really do. But its not that I'm a lesbian or anything it's just that boys -boys in general, but specifically these two- are so frustrating. I was willing to do anything for Jesse, and he just freaking wrote it off as like Stupid Girl Syndrome.

You see, something happened in my senior year of high school that made me really upset. Paul, being the jerk that he is, said that if I wouldn't be his girlfriend –"Just give me a chance," he said, "I can prove to you that I'm not the horrible person that you think I am."- that he would exorcize Jesse. So, for eight flipping months, I was Paul Slater's girlfriend. And I had to do all that that implied. Including public displays of affection. Well, I never did it with him; all the convincing and conniving in the world couldn't get me to have sex with Paul Slater, not then, not now, not ever.

So I had been "going out" with Paul for eight months just so that I wouldn't loose Jesse. And I told Jesse that the night I graduated. But he said that it was just hormones and that I was too young to know what love really felt like. I had not, I told him, gone through eight months of dating Paul Slater, who, by the way was milking everything for all it was worth, to be "too young to know what love felt like." But Jesse so didn't care. So later that week, heart broken and alone, I left California and went back to New York. I hadn't talked to Jesse or Paul since graduation night and hadn't planned on talking to either of them ever again. But my plan went horribly wrong as now they are both trying to get me to talk to them when I have no desire to talk to either.

Maybe I should stop making plans.

"Susannah," it was Jesse, "please talk to me. I really want to talk to you. Please." He sounded so pitiful and sad that I had to say something to him. Something smart and witty.

"Go away," I said. And it didn't even sound convincing. No, my voice was all squeaky and I sounded like a five year old. Nice, Suze, nice.

"Please," Jesse said, "Just talk to me. How have you been? Are you happy?"

This guy was incredible. I professed my undying love and affection for him, he basically tells me that I don't know what I'm talking about, and now he wants to be all chummy again? But I could tell that he wasn't going to leave me alone. I had to do something to get him to go away though. I didn't want to even breathe the same air as him. Not that he breathed. But you know what I mean.

I flung open the bathroom door. "You," I pointed at Jesse, "need to leave. Now."

"Suze," Paul asked from outside the door, "who are you talking to?"

"Who is that?" Jesse asked. "Is that Paul Slater?"

"It doesn't matter who it is, I want you to leave."

"Is Jesse in there? Suze let me in," Paul said.

"Everybody just go away!" I said. Was I speaking another language or something?

"Susannah, please talk to me," Jesse said.

"No, Jesse, you need to leave. Now. Now, Jesse you need to leave right now."

Suddenly, my bedroom door was flung open. Paul stepped into my room looking very proud of himself.

"Damnit," I said. "Would you people please leave me alone?"

"Slater," Jesse growled.

"de Silva," Paul glared at him.

I really needed an Aspirin or something. My head was hurting like a bitch. Why would nobody listen to me? "Okay," I said, "when you two decide to quit being childish and listen to me and leave me alone, I will come out of my bathroom. Until then, that is where I'll be. Goodnight, both of you." I walked into my bathroom and slammed to door and locked it.

I hate boys.

* * *

Review! I know this chapter was really short but it was really hard to write because I don't want to rush anything. But the next chapter will be pretty eventful. And the reunion will happen in that chapter. I will update as soon as possible.

xoxo,

Rubber


	3. Just One Chance

Disclaimer: Unless otherwise stated, I have no idea what I'm talking about.

Rekindled

Summary: Five years after graduating and going back to New York, Suze comes back to Carmel-by-the-Sea for her Ten Year High School Reunion. While there, who should she bump into but Paul? Her feelings for him, aside, Paul's attraction to Suze have suddenly been rekindled. Can he make her feel the same way before she goes back to New York? Or will she walk out of his life forever?

Chapter 3: Just One Chance

Three days had passed since Paul had kissed me. But it wasn't like I hadn't seen him. Oh no, I should be so lucky. Paul had come to dinner every night since then. Claiming he wanted to get reacquainted with the family. Reacquainted my ass. He was doing it to piss me off. Now don't think that I am conceded or anything; because I'm not. No, it didn't take talking long to Paul to think that he was trying – and succeeding – to piss me off.

Every night as somebody – usually me (and Paul, unfortunately) – cleared the table, he would pester me about going to the movies with him. Or to dinner. Or dancing. Or just back to his house. It was frustrating.

Now, usually, I am pretty good about saying no and sticking with my decision. But, usually, people can take a hint and just move on. No, not Paul. Paul would _not_ take no for an answer. So, you see, I had no choice but to give in and tell Paul that, yes, I would go out with him. As long as he swore that he took me to a well lit environment and kept his hands to himself. Which he said he would. But past experiences have taught me that Paul's word was about as good as much as he was ugly. Which was not very. But, I decided that I was going to trust Paul.

My mistake.

So, in two days, Paul was going to take me to dinner and the reunion. I hoped I would live that long.

Yeah, I know that I sound like a whiner. But you'd feel the same way if you were going to go out on a date with someone who had repeatedly tried to ruin-and end-your life.

I stood in front of the mirror in my knee length, pink, flapper-type dress thing. My mother knocked on the door. "Suze?" she called, "Paul's here!" I took a deep breath, thanked her, and took one last look in the mirror before grabbing my purse and walking downstairs.

The first thing-well, the only thing-that I noticed was that Paul was gorgeous. He was wearing a black silk shirt that flowed over his body and black tuxedo pants that was tight in all the right places.

Paul turned and smiled at me. "Suze you look… beautiful. You really do."

"Thank you," I squeaked. "You look nice too."

"Well, are you ready to go?" Paul outstretched his arm to take mine in his.

"If I must…" I said walking away without touching him.

"You could at least pretend to be excited about this," Paul sounded sad.

"What do you want me to say Paul? That I could hardly wait and couldn't sleep last night?"

"Never mind, do you want to just go straight to the reunion?"

I don't know what was wrong with me. But something in me snapped when I saw that Paul looked really hurt and I just couldn't say no.

"No, let's go eat. Where are we going?"

"A restaurant on Ocean View Drive."

As we pulled up to the restaurant, I felt a nervous flutter in the pit of my stomach. But I didn't really know why.

"Are you ready to go in?" Paul asked turning off the car.

"Uh…"

"I promise that I will keep my hands to myself."

"I took a deep breath. "Yes, let's go in."

"Good. You just gotta learn to trust me," he said walking around to my door and, again, holding out his hand for me to take. But this time I took it. Paul smiled and led me inside.

As soon as we walked in, we were ushered to a table in the back of the restaurant by the windows. The table was well lit-though with candles-and very romantic.

We ordered out food and just sat at our table talking for a few minutes.

"Do you want to dance?" Paul asked.

"Um, Paul," I said, "I don't think this is a dancing place."

"So, there is music playing isn't there?"

"Well, yeah, but nobody else is dancing."

"When have you ever known me to care what other people are doing?"

"Um, never."

"I rest my case," he said grabbing my hand and pulling me out of my chair. He put his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. In the back of my mind I silently marveled and how well we fit together. I slid my arms around his neck and we swayed to me music.

I know what you're thinking. You thinking that this so cliché. But wait and let me finish.

So, we were swaying to the music when I felt Paul's hand move from my waist to my butt.

"Um, Paul?" I said.

"Yeah?" Paul asked knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Your hand is a bit far south of my waist."

"I know."

"Well move it or loose it," was what I was going to say but I never did. Because just as I started to say it, Jesse materialized behind Paul.

Well, no way was I going to let Jesse ruin my reunion night. I had waited five freaking years for this.

And just to show Jesse that I didn't mind the way Paul was touching me-even though I did, but Jesse didn't need to know that-I did the first thing I could think of.

I grabbed Paul's face and I laid a big kiss on him.

Jesse looked like he was going to be sick. But Paul didn't seem to have any problem with me kissing him. He didn't even know why. Or he did, and just didn't care.


	4. Confession

Disclaimer: Unless otherwise stated, I have no idea what I'm talking about.

**Rekindled**

Last Chapter: Well, no way was I going to let Jesse ruin my reunion night. I had waited five freaking years for this.

And just to show Jesse that I didn't mind the way Paul was touching me-even though I did, but Jesse didn't need to know that-I did the first thing I could think of.

I grabbed Paul's face and I laid a big kiss on him.

Jesse looked like he was going to be sick. But Paul didn't seem to have any problem with me kissing him. He didn't even know why. Or he did, and just didn't care.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Confessions**

I really didn't think that me kissing Paul would get us thrown out of the restaurant. In a way, it didn't, though. It was Paul slinging himself backwards into a table of happy diners that got us thrown out of the restaurant. At least, that is what everybody else saw. Not me though, I knew that Jesse threw Paul into the table of happy diners.

So, to say that Jesse was angry when I kissed Paul would be a complete understatement.

Now we were at the reunion. Paul was in the bathroom cleaning the happy diner's food off of himself and I was standing at the punch table, by myself. I was just standing there like an idiot. I was on my sixth or seventh glass of punch, I couldn't really remember which. I looked around the gym to see anybody that I knew. There, suddenly, I saw CeeCee and Adam. I sort of stumbled over to them.

"Suze!" CeeCee yelled, hugging me. "How are you? You look so pretty! What have you been doing since graduation?"

"I work in New York as a psychiatrist. Whats abouts ya'll?"

"Me and CeeCee," Adam said puffing out his chest proudly, "are expecting our first child in December."

"Oh my God! Are you seeeeerious! Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Paul came up behind me at that moment. "Suze, your brother is like spazzing out. He's looking for you."

"Okey-dokey-Smokey. I'll gonna go find him."

"Suze," CeeCee asked, "are you alright? You seem… um… strange."

"I'm fine." At that moment, Brad ran up to me.

"Suze, Kelly's in labor. I have to take her to the hospital. Can you tell Mom?"

"Um… yes?" I said trying to steady myself. "I can go home right now and tell her."

"Thank you. Thank you so much Suze," he said running off to get Kelly.

I looked around at Paul. "We need to go now. I have to go tell my mom…woops, I almost fell there… that Kelly is pregnant. Er… wait no… that she isn't pregnant… er that she's about to not be pregnant. Or something likes that."

"Suze, are you sure your okay?" CeeCee asked me.

"Positively, absolutely certain."

"You are acting like your drunk or something."

"No, the only thing I've had to drink tonight is a five or eight glasses of punch."

"Suze," Paul groaned, "never drink the punch. The punch is always spiked."

"Woopsy, my bad…" I said, but I started to fall.

"Suze we need to get you home," Paul said catching me.

"Okay, sounds good to me," I said. "Bye CeeCee. Bye Adam," I called to them as Paul dragged me out of the school.

When we got in the car, Paul got out his cell phone and called my mother.

"Hello, Mrs. Ackerman? This is Paul Slater," he said.

"Oh, hello, Paul. What can I do for you?" My mother asked.

"Well, Brad wanted me to tell you that Kelly is in labor and that they are on their way to the hospital."

"Oh, my God! Andy, Kelly's in labor. We need to go to the hospital."

"And, Mrs. Ackerman? Suze is sort of drunk. Do you want me to take her straight home or to the hospital?"

"Oh, well. Um, does Suze still have her key?"

"Suze," Paul asked me, "Do you have a key to your parents' house?"

"Nooo, I gave that backs when I leaved for New York."

"She says no, she doesn't," Paul told my mom.

"Well, I want to get to the hospital as soon as we can. But with all the houses being broken into lately, I don't want ours to be next."

"Mrs. Ackerman, do you want me to just take Suze to my hotel room and let her stay there until the alcohol wears off?"

"Oh, would you Paul. That would be wonderful."

"No problem Mrs. Ackerman. Now get to the hospital."

Paul made a U-turn, and drove to the Pebble Beach Hotel and Golf Resort. He got out of his car and came around to the passenger side. He opened my door and pulled me out. My arm kind of fell in place around his neck. He helped my all the way up to his room.

"This is soooooo pretty," I said. I went over to one of the couches and sat down.

"I'll go get you some blankets and a pillow," Paul said, walking into the bedroom.

I was waiting for Paul to come back when I started thinking about my dress. I didn't want my dress to get all wrinkled while I was sleeping. It cost a lot of money. So, I just pulled it off over my head. I didn't even think about the fact that I wasn't wearing a bra and the only thing I was wearing was a thong. Don't look at me like that. That's all I _could _wear with this dress. So I laid my dress over the back of the couch so as not to wrinkle it and waited for Paul to come out with my blankets and pillows.

"Oh, my God Suze. What are you doing?" Paul asked when he came out of his bedroom.

"I didn't want my dress to get all wrinkly so I had to take it off." I said as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

"Suze, you're nearly naked."

"I know, but that dress costed a lot of money.

"Well, here," Paul said handing me the blankets and pillows. "At least cover yourself up."

"Thank you Paul."

"I'm going to bed," Paul said like it hurt him to say so.

Things were quiet for about ten minutes. Until I thought that this thing I had been thinking was going to kill me if I didn't tell him.

"Paul?" I called.

"What?" He answered back.

"I think that… well, its quite possible that… I think I'm falling in love with you."

I heard something fall in Paul's room and him scurrying to get out of bed.

"What!" He asked when he got out into the living room.

"Well, I'm not saying that I am; I'm just saying that it is possible if I'm not careful."

Paul kneeled down by the couch and pushed some hair out of my eyes. "Suze, are you sure that's not the alcohol talking?"

"Yes. I don't know when it happened. Or even how. I think it might have been tonight sometime when I realized it but I just had to tell y…"

But I didn't get to finish, because, right then, Paul kissed me, and I felt it all the way down to my toes.

* * *

The next morning, I noticed three things right away. One was that my head hurt so bad I could hardly see straight. Two was that I wasn't wearing any clothes. And three was that Paul was lying next to me also naked. 

Now, I didn't understand why any of this was going on, so I did the only thing I could think to do in my situation: I screamed.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I know that it has been forever and I am so sorry. But school just got out and I felt like I should celebrate by updating this for ya'll. Review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update. 


	5. Beautiful Goodbye

Disclaimer: Unless otherwise stated, I have no idea what I'm talking about.

**Rekindled**

_Summary: Five years after graduating and going back to New York, Suze comes back to Carmel-by-the-Sea for her Ten Year High School Reunion. While there, who should she bump into but Paul? Her feelings for him aside, Paul's attraction to Suze have suddenly been rekindled. Can he make her feel the same way before she goes back to New York? Or will she walk out of his life forever?_

**Chapter 5: Beautiful Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

"Goddamn, Suze," Paul said jumping out of the bed. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

I got out of the bed too, but I had a sheet wrapped around me. "What did we… did you and I… how could you… what happened…?" I was so angry I could hardly talk.

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"How do I know your telling the truth? You've been trying to get in my pants since we first met. You put a roofie in my drink didn't you? You took advantage of me in my…"

"No! I didn't do anything. _We_ almost did but you passed out."

"I passed out! You must not be as good in bed as everybody thought."

"You were so drunk you couldn't even walk," Paul said defensively.

"Oh really? So what happened last night?"

"Well, first of all, you're an aunt and it's a girl, they named her Hailey. And, well, its too complicated to explain here. Your head has to be killing you. Do you want some coffee?"

I sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. I was an aunt! When did Kelly go into labor? "Yeah, coffee would be great. And, maybe some Advil?"

"As soon as we get dressed. Do you need a t-shirt?"

I looked down at my attire. It did seem a little inappropriate to just stay in the sheet. But, before I could answer, Paul tossed me one. "Thank you," I said as I dropped my sheet and pulled the shirt on over my head. It smelled like Paul.

I got down on my hands and knees and tried to look for my underwear. I found them and quickly pulled them on.

When I stood back up, Paul was already out making coffee. I walked out and sat down at the little table. I was the first to speak.

"Were you really going to take advantage of me when I was _drunk_?"

"Well," Paul said turning around and hopping on the counter, "_you_ were the one who told _me_ that you loved me."

"What?"

"That's what I asked you."

"But, what if it was just the alcohol?"

"You mean… you mean it wasn't?"

"Well, honestly? I'm afraid that it might not have been the alcohol talking," I said putting my head down on the table.

Paul put the coffee and Advil in front of me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Good," he said, and kissed me.

So, that's how, three days later, Paul and I were like, madly in love.

Now, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking that's to fast. I know that. Don't you think I know that? Me falling in love with Paul defies all explanation.

But it happened.

Today we were going to go see Kelly and Hailey and Brad for the last time before I had to leave tomorrow.

Oh, and that's another thing, I decided to stay with Paul for the rest of my trip. And we've been nearly inseparable since.

Yeah, I know what I said about Paul touching me, but love does strange things to a girl.

That morning, I disentangled myself from Paul – he seems to think that since we only have a few days together, we should have sex as much as possible – I agree – and went to take a shower.

I stepped out just as Paul was walking into the bathroom. And I guess that something about seeing me wet and naked kind of got Paul going, if you know what I mean, because he pushed me up against the wall and kissed me fully on the lips. And I just want everyone to know, I could so get used to this. His hands snaked around my waist as mine ran through his hair. He broke the kiss off and started kissing me on my neck.

"Good morning," I half sighed to Paul. He responded with a groan. "Paul," I said, pushing him off of me, with much protest from Paul, "We have to get ready. We have all day to have fun. We only have to be at my house for a couple of hours."

"C'mon, Suze," Paul said pulling me closer to him and kissing my neck again. "This'll only take a few minutes."

"No." I said pushing him off with some difficulty (he's really strong). "If I don't dry my hair now, it will be a big frizzy mess."

"I don't mind."

I didn't grace that with a response. Instead, I pulled on a robe and went to fix my hair.

Paul looked at me for a second, then groaned and walked out of the bathroom. "What do you want for breakfast?" I heard him call.

"Whatever you want is fine. I don't care."

Later that night, when we finally got back to our hotel from going all the places I wanted to go before I had to leave, I was so exhausted I could hardly move. I tried to go to bed but Paul would have none of that.

"You promised," Paul said kissing down my neck and shoulders.

"_Okay_," I said as if it was some big hassle for me. It really wasn't.

Paul pulled off his socks and shoes while I kicked off my flip flops. He turned around to me. I was expecting him to get me to the bed as fast as he could, but what he did next completely and totally surprised me.

"Stay," he said. "Stay with me in LA."

"_What_?" I asked completely taken aback.

"Don't go back to New York. Stay with me. Move to LA and live with me."

"Paul, I can't. I have a life in New York."

"You could have a life in LA, too."

"Paul, I have a job in New York."

"Please, Suze," Paul's voice kind of cracked a little. "Don't go back."

I walked toward him and took his hand in mine. "Paul, I love you. I really do. I never thought I would, but I do."

"Then _stay_," he pleaded.

"I can't. I just can't," I felt like crying.

"Damn it, Suze," Paul said jerking his hand away from me. I jumped, scared. "Why the hell not?"

"I don't know, Paul," I said as a sob wrenched itself from my throat. "I'm scared. I don't want to be hurt again." I sat down on the edge of the bed and cried.

"Suze," Paul said sitting down next to me, "I wouldn't hurt you. Not ever. I couldn't. You mean so much to me. I don't want to loose you again."

I leaned my head on his chest. His arms found their way around me pulling me closer. I sniffed. I heard him inhale deeply.

"I am so sorry. I never meant to make you cry," he whispered.

I pulled my head back and kissed his ear, then the corner of his mouth, and then I kissed him square on the lips.

"Suze," he groaned kissing me back. His tongue teasing my lips, begging for entrance. I opened my lips and his tongue massaged mine.

I ran my fingers in small circles up and down his back. He pulled at my shirt, eventually pulling it off. Paul kissed down my shoulder, pushing my bra strap down.

"I love you," I said pulling off his shirt. He responded by nearly ripping my bra off over my head not even bothering to undo it and kissing down my breasts. I moaned, which only seemed to excite him more. One of his hands was rubbing my thigh, which was turning me on.

It was always like this with Paul. Once we started, we could never stop.

…And we didn't. We didn't stop all night.

The next morning, while Paul was still asleep, I once again untangled myself from him, pulled on my clothes, kissed Paul on the cheek, and left Carmel-by-the-Sea.

Paul would wake and I wouldn't be there. I figured it was better that way.

**The End

* * *

**

_**HaHaHa! Just kidding. But there are only one or two chapters left. And if they aren't up by Tuesday, don't expect them for a couple of weeks because I'm going to camp. Review!**_


	6. Reunion

**A/N: The bold writing is Paul's thoughts.**

_Disclaimer: Unless otherwise stated, I have no idea what I'm talking about._

**Rekindled**

_Summary: Five years after graduating and going back to New York, Suze comes back to Carmel-by-the-Sea for her Ten Year High School Reunion. While there, who should she bump into but Paul? Her feelings for him aside, Paul's attraction to Suze have suddenly been rekindled. Can he make her feel the same way before she goes back to New York? Or will she walk out of his life forever?

* * *

_

**Chapter 6: Reunion**

It had been nearly a whole month since I'd left Paul that morning. And I was a mess. I cried when I woke up every morning. I cried myself to sleep. I wasn't giving very good advice. I think my patents were become more depressed than when before they started coming to see me.

Paul left at least three or four messages a day. But I never called him back. And I never answered the phone. I couldn't. It would send me over the edge.

**To say that I was upset that Suze left was a complete understatement. I wished that I could've had just a few more minutes with her. I always left messages, but she never called me back. I missed her so much; I just wanted to see her. **

**Things couldn't stay like this; I wouldn't survive. I had to do something.

* * *

**

I was sitting at my desk, trying to fight back the tears threatening to fall. I was about to leave for the night, but couldn't bring myself to get up and move just yet.

Then Paul walked – no, stormed – into my office. "P-Paul?" I wasn't even sure if it was him. I thought maybe I was dreaming. I stood up.

"Why," he asked in a strangled voice, shutting the door, "didn't you at least say goodbye?"

"Because," I could feel the lump rising in my throat, "I didn't want to have to see your face when I tried to leave."

"So you just left? Just like that?" He moved so close me that I backed into the wall. He did the same thing he used to do in high school, where he kind of trapped me in between his arms against the wall.

"Paul, I'm sorry. I really am. You know that I love you. But…" I wanted to touch him, but I was afraid he would disappear.

"But what?" He sounded angry.

"Please," I begged, "please don't be mad at me."

He looked taken aback. "I could never," He said in a much softer voice, reaching out and touching my cheek, "be mad at you."

I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of his soft-but-ruff hands.

"Just don't leave anymore," he whispered in my ear.

I stifled a sob. "I don't know what I'm going to do, Paul. I don't think that I could survive without you."

"Shhhhhh," he whispered kissing my wet cheek. My arms that were previously lying at my sides wrapped around his body pulling me closer.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked.

"I don't even have any extra clothes to wear," he said with a smile on his face.

"C'mon," I said, "I'm ready to go home. We can figure this out later."

When we got home, I was incredibly surprised that we made it all the way to my bedroom. Besides the fact that my house was a mess – what? I was heart broken! – Both of us were a little preoccupied with one another.

I fell backwards on to my bed, Paul on top of me, kissing my neck and ear. I sat up, pulling my shirt above my head while Paul took his off. He kissed my shoulder, unsnapping my bra and pulling it off of my chest. I started kissing his neck and running my fingers through his hair.

We pulled off the clothing still separating us from one another. Paul kissed down my stomach, all the while rubbing my thigh.

"Paul," I moaned. He suddenly kissed my on the lips and pushed himself into me. I moaned louder. "I love you so much," I said falling into the rhythm with him.

"I love you too," he said.

Later that night, as I laid there with Paul's strong arm wrapped around me, I knew that it didn't matter where we would live; all that mattered was that we were together.

The End

…for real this time.

One more chapter, the prologue, to go until I'm finished with Rekindled. I know that this is short, but I'm sure it got the point across. I hope you all liked it, I enjoyed writing it. Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Epolouge

So, I did it. Paul convinced me. I moved to LA with Paul. While I was there, I opened my own practice and let me tell you, business is booming.

Jesse moved on. I will always think of him fondly. I will always remember him as my first love. But Paul will always be my last.

Paul and I didn't get married. At least not until I found out that I was three months pregnant with Paul's child. Well, children, as it turned out. But that's another story.

I know, short. But you'll get over it, I promise. Would you like a sequel?


End file.
